Don't changing!
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: AU. 10 years after ROTJ. Endor was a failure, but Luke lives, but not as darksider
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't changing  
Author: Alex Verse Naberrie

Rating: T

Genre: AU

Summary: AU. 10 years after ROTJ. Endor was a failure, but Luke lives, but not as darksider.

A/N: need beta reader, at least someone who will check grammar ;( , I will update story once a week,

_It have passed ten years and he hasn't changed at all_, Darth Vader thought looking at sleeping form of his enemy. However _peaceful sleep_ could be a hardly compared word to state, in which Luke Skywalker's body was.

The light, in sterile hospital camber, dimmed visibly, when first faze of unfreezing process completed. Two doctors and medical droid B4 came closer to glass-coffin and with the confidence started preparing patient to face so unfamiliar galaxy. Vader didn't mind them, all his focus, was again aimed on weak posture of young Jedi.

Luke moaned slightly on first burst of air. There also, was a boom of unrecognized emotions and more significant wishes, which should had come true, but hadn't. When mind had calmed, stayed only one purpose - to open eyes. Luke closed them immediately, even in not so strong red light, it was clear that they hadn't got used to after long dream yet.

Skywalker's clothes were white, but currently, it seemed just like washed in blood.

_From his failure_, Vader thought, _rebel's irrelevant loses in war for ten years._

All innocence vanished as quickly as little frost on his son's checks.

"Danger passed." Older doctor said bringing Vader to reality. "In my opinion patient will be perfectly healthy in few days."

"Good, make sure he is treated fully, then do as I have instructed you. He cannot have any connection to the world outside medical center. Your life depends on it." He added.

The sentence was good aimed, because older doctor visibly lost some centimeter in straightened posture. For a moment Dark Lord thought that medics are too careless and even with high experience, they have started fell in routine. If somehow they hadn't recognized person who lie on bed, they would soon find out. Unless him, then someone else or maybe bigger motivation would done better...

He stopped the thought quickly, he had to report to Emperor anyway and left healers to do theirs duty. Turning to the door he was aware that he should have gone, entered the hall and soon elevator, but suddenly he halted in mid-step. Something was not right, a little tremor in the force. Vader looked at doctors preoccupied in conversation, feeling mostly pleasure of reward that fear of punishment ( better motivation - very needed, Sith concluded.) Droid was near computer and was searching something in databank. All were paying attention to theirs work. It was clear that no one had heard weak _wait_.

As Vader predicted Luke Skywalker was staring wide eyed at his father. He really saw him, something that not everyone patient could do.

"Doctor! According to your speech, it was impossible for patient to regain conscious, even force-user, and healthy eyes." He snapped at elder medic, giving Luke only a skeptic glance.

Men nearly jumped from their places, but quickly focused on young Jedi.

"It..." Started stunned healer. "Well...it..."

After 15 seconds of illogical mumbling, it was obvious that he hadn't expected that, after a minute doctor merely explained that Skywalker's high level of _midi-chlorians_ could have an affect on his body. Vader was not pleased and questioned himself why he let healer lived so long.

Fights after Endor were just a long forgotten memory. His crew had known his standards of working and new members learned quickly, they didn't have any choice. The other...that was different topic. Whoever was responsible for worker, especially the young one, taught them only basics in un-rebellion world. It was why Vader chose a very old medic, hoping that the disease of winner's overconfident didn't consume at least people who lived during Alliance's attacks.

"A mere medic can conclude it." Said Black Lord angrier. "I recall that you were chosen for this assignment due to your original experience, not adding other successes in _biological experiments_. I demand no more surprises, doctor. And if your wisdom is so usual as it seems, you can bid farewell to your position immediately."

"Yes-s, my lord."

Luke watched the exchange of words with true astonishment, not understanding any of them, as like his fail attempts to reach the force. Vader's shield should be enough to transport young Jedi to better secured rooms.

"Behave." He said at last and with whirl of his cape left the camber.

XXXXXXX

Later the same day, Dark Lord of Sith could only be pleased that everything went according to the plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't changing  
Author: Alex Verse Naberrie

Rating: T

Genre: AU

Summary: AU. 10 years after ROTJ. Endor was a failure, but Luke lives, but not as darksider.

A/N: I hope you will like it,

**I love dance**, did you get my message? I agreed to your proposition :)

xxxxxx

After a week, Luke Skywalker, by Emperors orders, was quartered in main palace. Entering rich and spacious camber Lord Vader found his son in lotus position in the middle of living room. Skywalker tried again access the force, from the frown on Jedi's face, Vader concluded that it hadn't gone as smoothly as Luke had predicted in the beginning. Force always was singing around Luke, it was difficult to let go of it, an supernatural ability which presently couldn't be allowed to restore.

They drugged him, the substance was in the air, food and water, plus extra shields in walls (currently switched off, because of Vader's presence).

"Welcome, father." Luke stood up and bowed his head in impassive manner.

Vader didn't reply, shortly he looked in Skywalker's eyes then precisely scanned Jedi's body by the force.

"I'm fine." He said, partly guessing Sith's intentions.

"I will judge it." He snapped.

"You haven't changed at all." He told his father calmly. "How long have I slept?"

"Ten years."

"The Alliance?" He asked in the same tone.

"Destroyed nine years ago."

"My friends, do they live?"

Vader said nothing, Luke understanding that he wouldn't get any answer, changed the question.

"When Palpatine'd like to see me?"

"Why do you think he would like to see you at all?"

Luke blinked surprised, with an amusement Vader registered that it was the first real show of any emotions since they had started conversation.

"He will see me." Skywalker said confidently. "Didn't he want me to turn to the dark side?"

"It was his purpose, however after your action above Endor, Emperor realized that his worries were unjustified. Regardless even when your mind is useless for Empire, your potential and body could be an advantage in the nearest future."

"Yes." Luke agreed with shame and looked straight in Vader's eyes. "So if he doesn't want me as an apprentice, who I would be? A slave?"

"It'd be quiet a challenge." From dark mask came something similar to a chuckle. "Although Alliance is dead, we don't have time for mere games with you."

Vader wanted to say more, but stopped, while they were talking, he felt unnatural with the openness of Jedi's mind, however it was not it what Vader found abnormal. In Luke's position, he'd have felt frustrated and on one hundred percent he'd have sent some troopers to medical wing against their will, his son didn't have even a glimpse of it, neither anger or fear.

"Your fate will be decided later, from now on you stay under my jurisdiction. I trust guards informed you what you are allowed to do and not."

"Yes, I was informed very…particularly."

"Good." Dark lord crossed his arms. "If you want to ask me about something, I advise to do it now, because you won't got any chance later."

Luke nodded slowly.

"I have a question. "He said. "By unfreezing me, you had to gain something. If you don't know what will happen with me, please tell who I was before."

"I'd describe your position as…a reward."

"A reward? Whose?" Luke was truly shocked, Black Lord hadn't even reconsidered that the revelation'd be a cause of such foolish question.

"Mine, of course." Vader replied calmly, ignoring Skywalker's big blush. "Serving almost forty years under Palpatine's rule, deserves a reward, my son."

"I understand."

Again Sith Lord felt nor hatred, nor anger, nor regret. He searched deeply to find some negative emotions, but there was nothing. From his experience Sith Lord knew that when the thing which you are looking for is not inside, then probably it can be found outside, so he concentrated on feelings which Luke was sending around himself. Again he met something, which he didn't expected.

Peace. Serenity. The golden point between two fighting sides.

In that moment, Darth Vader was glad that he wore a mask, in the other situation his astonishment'd make laugh even the biggest pessimist in the galaxy.

"We'll see each other later." He said finally, all his plans for conversation ruined. "Try to keep yourself away from problems."

"See you soon, father." Luke managed to say before Black Lord left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Don't changing  
Author: Alex Verse Naberrie

A/N: thanks to my professional beta reader **I love dance** ( I hope our doble negative is all right :) ) I can present you the third chapter, it's short, but next one will be longer :)

Xxx

Despite Darth Vader's assessment of Luke's stubbornness, the young Jedi hadn't tried escaping yet or contacting a real world. In fact, Skywalker seemed quite satisfied with his accommodations- a few spacious rooms and access to one of the gardens.

Maybe, Vader thought, the reasoning behind the boy's passiveness was because Luke suspected, that the world he was being held captive in, was artificial; that the view of Coruscant's sky was just a high-quality hologram, with the wind being generated by special machines. For all the boy knew, they could be a hundred kilometers under the ground.

Vader also noticed that Luke's behavior didn't change. There were times when Vader  
worried the drugs were the cause or the unfreezing process had damaged his son's brain. However, strict examination of the young Jedi didn't show any reasons for concern. The fact that his son kept on trying to connect with the Force did not encourage Vader though.

Weeks went slowly. Father and son talked very little. Nevertheless the young Jedi liked to say that they didn't talk too less. Whenever a conversation did take place, Luke would wanted to know how galaxy had changed since the battle above Endor. Most of the young Jedi's questions received no answer, but when they did…

"When I lost…" Skywalker started one day, while gazing at the sun. He faltered and then tried again, "Have you known all along what Palpatine did to me before carbonization?"

"Yes."

It was the only exchange of words that day and Darth Vader thought it would be the last for a long time. In the following week though, Luke did talk with Vader, but not so eloquently as before. It took ten days for their conversations to seem as they were before.

Time passed and Vader came to the point when his reward was fulfilled in more than Luke's company.

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to** I love dance** again :D, without your help it wouldn't be possible

**to readers**: sorry for late update, but christmas took a lot of time

It was twilight, and from Luke Skywalker's point of view, the sight was beautiful as long as imperial's herbs were invisible by disappearing light.

The night was the worst, bright neons seeming to cover every inch of the planet and reminding citizens who should be greeted by prevalent peace, or mainly who  
should be obeyed. It was his first opinion, but artificial light or real, it was still light shining through darkness. It could still lead the way.

Involuntary, a little smile spread across Luke's face but it quickly vanished, leaving him with unanswered questions.

_How long?_ It amazed Skywalker that he still had the strength to throw off the darkness. He was in prison- not that he was one to complain about luxury- but really, how long till the Emperor changed his mind and thought of a punishment more brutal than before?

And what Vader would do? Was he even prepared to do anything? _The reward_ alone, suggested that his father lost any free will, if he ever had any, and completely submitted to Palpatine's wishes.

Luke sighed, closing eyes.

Probably he should be grateful if Vader would say anything in his case at all.  
Speaking of his father, Skywalker hadn't seen Vader for six days and today marked the seventh day of the Sith's absence. And for the first time, young Jedi didn't want to see his father.

He wasn't nervous though. Being held captive by imperials would make almost anyone tremble with fear, but not Luke. As a Jedi he'd been through war and had too many close brushes with death, so sitting in a comfortable imperial residence was hardly frightening.

The reason of his bad humor, was only Darth Vader's comment.

It all had started innocently enough; One of Luke's entertainments came from observing vehicles on Coruscant's sky. Somehow Vader appeared and Skywalker revealed to him how much he adored flying, how much it meant to him as a child. Then Vader changed the topic, added that if Emperor never mentioned frozen Jedi in his presence, the youth would surely spend the rest of his life as an ice cube.

Weary, Luke wanted to dig himself deeper into the sofa. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The galaxy should be safe and Palpatine defeated. Leia and Han should be married …if they survived, and his father…

He remembered the fight above Endor, his improper behavior, the Emperor and Vader's heartless doings. Just because they treated him with malice didn't mean he should treat them the same. Luke suddenly realized he never apologized to Vader about the fight.

He sighed again.

For Sith, saying sorry about cutting hand was just a minor event, anyway. Was it as much as son hurting his parent?

The noise near the hall signaled the dark lord's coming. Luke uncomfortably straightened on the sofa. He should apologize to Vader now, but an inner voice was telling him to wait. It was too soon- especially after their last misunderstanding.

The door to the main living room sniffed open and the first steps were heard, intimidating because of their owner's power. Skywalker had his back to his father and couldn't bring himself to turn around. Young Jedi was aware that sometimes Vader looked at him like at mad man, but never admitted it. Presently, Luke started to agree with Black Lord that his worries weren't too far off.

The Sith Lord came to stand a step away behind his son, but didn't speak first as he usually did. The silence was uncomfortable.

He should say something by now, Luke thought, if he won't…

Then he stirred, realizing something was wrong. It was quiet- too quiet for the Black Lord to be standing right beside him. With a sudden gasp Luke realized why. The breathing apparatus wasn't working!

Skywalker jerked his head up in a second, turning to face the Sith. What he saw was definitely not what he expected.

In front of young prisoner, with all glory, stood the Father of Last Jedi, as if Anakin  
had never turned to the dark side. Luke took several hasty steps backward only to bump into a short tea table and fall to the ground. He didn't care if the stranger -who could call himself his father- wanted to help him stand. Luke just needed to go as far away from the man with Anakin Skywalker's face.

The young Jedi calmed himself only when he was stopped by the wall. Although for weeks Luke was able to feign serenity, he wasn't able to anymore.

Vader didn't seem surprised by the boy's sudden shock. How in the blast force he could stay calm anyways?!

"H-how…?" Skywalker tried to say from his suddenly sore throat.

When the Dark Lord remained quiet and didn't comment on his abnormal appearance, Luke put together the facts himself.

"Y-you…" He muttered. "Your reward wasn't me. It was a healthy body, wasn't it?"

Anakin Skywalker's face blinked slowly, indicating his positive answer. To Luke's utter horror the Sith Lord started in his direction.

"You needed a donor. I was your only relative…" A huge lump appeared in Luke's throat, preventing from speaking again. He had to close his eyes and take several deep breaths to calm himself. When the young man ended his semi-meditation, he noticed with terror that Vader stood just a step from him.

"Don't…don't come closer." Luke muttered, shaking. With a sad realization he remembered his sister. During the fight on the second Death Star, Leia's identity had been discovered. She could easily suit as a donor, too. If she had survived…

Luke shook his head, a terrible realization coming over him.

_No. It couldn't be._

Vader's face was an inch from his.

_She could've survived, hidden herself- she always was stronger, she… was dead._

A tear involuntary rolled down Luke's cheek, while father's lips brushed his forehead.

"Thank you." The Black Lord whispered and was gone.

-


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: sorry that it came so late , but the good news is that following last chapters will come a lot faster :)

In following days, with the total difficulty Luke Skywalker tried to recover his Jedi-posture, …unfruitful. Blocked connection to the force, aggravated whole thing and the fact that his existence remained among living , as long as his blood was useful, didn't make situation better.

Surrendering on Endor, he had been reconciled with fate, currently Luke was asking himself over and over again, why on seven Sith hells he could not stop pacing around the room.

With the impatience, he was waiting for his father to arrive or stormtroopers to grab him, put in cold cell and end his miserable life.

From his point of view the second was more possible.

Hopefully, new image of Darth Vader came alone and Luke with relief registered that made no move to throw him of balcony, for example.

Sith Lord were visiting his son briefly, noticing that rebel wasn't in mood to talk, he mostly left as quickly as arrived.

With dark realization, Luke was sure, that his father beneath patient and gold eyes, enjoyed Jedi's discomfort. SKywalker realized instantly, that galaxy has utterly changed, most of Alliance forces had been pointed on Endor, but somehow Luke hoped that survived officers wouldn't had chosen direct attack after lost fight on forest moon. When he woke up, after ten years long dream, he was nicely surprised that Vader was more or less the same as he left him. Often, it gave him most of energy to keep going...

However in the end, Luke couldn't stand it anymore and as every hard-pressed man - exploded.

"How could you!" Luke shouted while throwing a pillow in Vader's direction, which was easily caught. "Stop this little charade and tell the truth!!!"

In answer, Black Lord just raised an eyebrow in true amazement.

"What was your true aim with all this !?!"

"Son, I advise you to calm down and sit." Vader said slowly.

"Don't _son_ me, and for force's sake tell me what will happen now on!?!"

"It will be decided, obviously between your death or life, but not in which state…"

"If anyone wants to know my choice, I 'd prefer be dead than froze again." Luke noticed that his voice took maniacal form, but didn't care any longer. "I still have no idea how I have survived all process. When you are cut from the world, not only physically, but also mentally. It's like…" He shook his head, tiring somehow to remember and in the same time prevent another break down. "…the words are not enough to describe whole torture!"

"He won't," Black Lord said with dark tone, but young Jedi was too tired to care. "and if you want to survive , it'd be good if you'd change your attitude. Screaming and blaming, what's more cursing all galaxy would do you only a sore throat."

Luke turned away, not wanting to discuss the topic any longer, and frustrated crossed arms over his chest.

His father signed.

"Very well." He said standing. "You won't see me over three coming weeks, be weary and consider what I have told you."

Luke didn't watch as his father left the room and Skywalker took the lesson to his heart: Galaxy changed for worse, and some things aren't worth attention or trying to be altered for better.


	6. Chapter 6

**ILDV:**thank you for being with story from the beginning , I'm glad that you like it

**Narutoxaddict:** I hope in this chapter luke will look ok too, I must say i was worried that I destroyed this character and his behaviour was unlogical, as well vader's

**Imperial warlord:**well... palpatine is rulling, vader is planning somethin and rest is doing that what is done in despotic world I think :)

**allison lightning:** I know I minimalizzed describtions of world outside and focused only on vader and luke, well it's L/V story and personally I hate when people mark stories - L/V, but then padme , leia , obi ect. appear and relation between father/son is almoust not there, possiblly that's why you will find almoust no diffrent character, i'm green writer, doing "don't changing" I was inspired by **dejavu's** style for example in "art of war" ( **dejavu** - don't hate me!), the feelings and describtion were minimal for my opinion, but it looked cool and was nice to read; I'm not good in english so much ( **I love dance** - helped me very much), sometimes there are words which look good in my language but don't exist in english, however I hope in future will be better, I worked longer on this chapter, it is better? and thank you for you comment :)

**a/n:**sorry for bad grammar

xxx

Skywalker was sleepy and the most what he wanted was to dream a little longer about more happier world, however, as always, inner voice urgently ordered him to wake up. Luke knew that the only solution to quiet the voice was to do what it wished, he did it only to hit a doctor in face.

Two guard came from nowhere and grabbed Jedi's hands and legs.

"He was supposed to be unconscious for five hours!"

The room was too familiar, a bed - the same when his body was made to be frozen for 10 years.

"NO!" Luke started struggling harder.

"Doctor! For galaxy's sake, what are waiting for !?!"

Something sharp bit him in arm and he screamed involuntary, just second later door to chamber shifted open, to his surprise - stormtroopers let young Jedi immediately.

Luke barely could concentrate on what was happening around him, Jedi's instincts intensely were sending him warnings of danger making harder to focus, his body didn't comply, neither. When legs at last listened to him, Skywalker realized that he wore only shorts and several tubes and drag-bags were connected to his arms, with shaking fingers he managed to unhook some of them.

Luke jerked up, when trooper's body hit wall next to him. The action in room was less then beautiful, shyly he agreed, that the reminder of reality could be worse, but picture of Vader ending with last imperial should have been replaced by something else.

They looked at each other, rebel didn't have to use the force to know that the shape of his father emanated with individual power, after a long while Skywalker managed to turn his eyes, only to noticed that all Sith's clothes were covered in blood and medical equipment in big or small parts surrounded them both, it was a miracle that he wasn't hurt by any pieces of glass.

A sudden noise outside, brought Luke to reality and he almost collapsed , if not his father. Skywalker tried to pushed him out immediately, his body was weak, but the mind still worked sharp, the fact that Dark Lord came for him was clear – gain an ally in fight against Palpatine.

It could not be!

Skywalker's push was not as strong as he thought, what worst his bare feet in the end found sharp glass-piece, making young Jedi look more vulnerable in front of Sith Lord. Vader caught him again, this time held son firm against his chest. Luke felt unpleased as an strange tremble appeared in his spine, when skin touched leather clothes, however the cause of it was more probable of low temperature in chamber. Seeing that Black Lord took off his cape and put it on his son's shoulders, of course material was dirty and some kind of wet, but captive didn't complain as long as it'd keep him warm. Then he noticed that Vader's lightsaber was all time connected to belt and hadn't been used in battle. In rush of sudden energy and worry, Luke wanted to ask why, when it was the easiest solution to kill enemy, but his father had different idea.

Skywalker nearly jumped, when panel in floor moved by itself aside , revealing a hole which reminded him of smuggling cargo hold on Millennium Falcon.

Another noise outside and Luke was lifted up and soon unceremoniously throw into it. The movement came with so surprise that only after a minute Skywalker realized that Vader went with him and close the hiding. In darkness, young Jedi felt as strong arms pushed him in the front, for more comfortable position.

"Steady", Sith whispered closed to son's face, too close for his liking.

_Easy said_, Luke thought bitterly.

Yes, he really wanted to calm down, but every deep breath only made his heart bit quicker than crazy. What's the worst he couldn't stop thinking about being a mere puppet, or some trophy in emperor's palace, but mostly he didn't intend to be used in the same way by his father.

For force sake! He wasn't a knight, but a warrior and also Jedi LEANER, for that he would not allow for such humiliation!

His body reacted slowly, but in the end it was a struggle and Vader understood that Luke was his son in every way.

At the beginning Skywalker was pleased that he could leave some bruised on Sith, even when Darth Vader arms again encircled him more intensely. Luke increased his movements, making Vader's head hit wall above him. In response, logically, Sith tightened his grip. However it was not what made Luke discontinue. Skywalker's struggle were getting weak, quickly the more he gave, the more it slowed and stopped. Then he remembered the injection which doctor used seconds before Vader's intervention. To his displeasure, it had found time to start working.

His level of uncomfortable hit the top, when door to the chamber were forcibly open, Lord's hand immediately covered Luke's mouth , but young Jedi'd voluntarily stay quite as soon as he saw a familiar dark shape in thin crevice.

"How has that happened?" Emperor demanded.

"We don't know, your…"

"_Don't know?_" Palpatine sneered.

" Your majesty, he was unconscious whole way to laboratory, he…" continued shaking voice.

Sound highly louder outshouted each other, the fact that it was similar to blow of thousand buildings, didn't go away his notice.

The officer's comlink beeped, in conversation Skywalker could pick words as _attacks_ or _all Coruscant bombarded_. Five minutes later, Palpatine and his followers left the room. Vader waited several seconds and raised the panel. Luke blinked on sudden explosion of light, while lord gently pushed his son aside and got up.

"Stay here." He whispered and closed the hidden, leaving Luke alone.

Later there were screams, sounds of battle and young Jedi finally closed eyes.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hello everybody ! it's last chapter , it's short story for my opinion, but somehow it took a long time to rewrite it from paper to computer, well let's hope that next story will come quicker and be better :)

allison lightning: thank you for the longest comment in history of "don't changing" , next time I'll take time and focus more :),

I love dance: don't worry, you helped me a lot and I'm very greatful :)

IDLV: i hope you will read my new story too

other, who added "don't changing" to theirs favourite story or story allert: thank you ! I green writer and do a lot of mistakes , in the beginning I was sure that no one 'd be interested , 1 chapter were rather typical without and very ordinal, I'm glad that I was wrong :)

Xxx

"Concentrate on the main palace, that should slow them down for a while!"

Luke with great difficultness opened his eyes, the view before him was blurred and waved, what's more, some force were pushing his body in every direction, for a moment Skywalker was asking himself why he hadn't hit anything yet, when earthquake was considered, but them noticed that movements were too goal-directed and thoughtful for a normal undergrounds eruption, only one thing came to his foggy mind.

A space ship!

Indeed young Jedi was restrained to co-pilot's chair and before him an x-wing squadron had just shot down one of last tie-wings.

"You've waken up." a calm vice said.

Somehow Luke managed to turn in its direction, only to find ungloved Vader's hand inch from his face.

"Don't… " he stifled and automatically cringed.

The hand stopped, there was a hard turn to the right and minutes later a blue light of hyperspace was the last thing which Luke saw.

Xxx

The next awake was better, a sudden access to the force helped mostly to focus on surrounding, bringing an image of simple room with bed and chair as the only furniture, and with familiar second occupant.

"Would you care to tell me what is going on?" Luke asked coldly.

Vader raised his head from a light nap and instantly came closer to the bed, tenderly he again wanted to touch Skywalker's temple, but the look which his son gave him talked by itself.

"Son, I know that you are very angry," he started slowly, clasping his hands. "But before you will shove me away, please, listen first."

Was that a hurt in his voice?

Luke didn't think long, there was a change in his father soul, and also in his posture.

"What have happened to your eyes?"

Dark Lord raised his brew confused , then he understood and removed an second eye glass which he hadn't lost during fight. Luke sat even straighter.

"The Sith is often recognized by yellow eyes" Vader explained. "I had to assure Palpatine that I still served the darkness faithfully, only for your safety. In different situation, I'd admit that it was funny, that for all his wisdom and experience, Palpatine was bamboozled on a such simple trick.

Luke said nothing. Seeing his reaction, Vader continued.

"After Endor, it took me a great time to understand what you felt for me and how much you could sacrifice to save my soul." He continued sadly. "Restoring rebellion took even longer, inducing them to stay hidden, twice that. And against every feeling which told me to came for you, I know that with war around the galaxy, Palpatine'd always stay alert, what's more he would never stop to hunt me or especially - you, the fictitious peace was the only solution. We had everything prepared, in 5 months Empire would certainly lost, but when Palpatine ordered to wake you and at last heal my body, we couldn't wait any longer... I hoped to reach you before they took you." He added quietly and with wish that the fact would softened Luke's impassive attitude.

Vader tried to take Luke's hand, without success.

"The Emperor…?"

"I killed him." Dark Lord said quickly without any hint of emotions.

Luke waited for another reply, but when nothing came, Skywalker understood that his father would reveal nothing, if he didn't asked.

"Why?"

Sith signed.

"Not for revenge, neither for galaxy…but because to free you and your sister."

When Luke stayed silent, Vader with shame lowered his head, not meeting his son's eyes, for Skywalker situation looked completely different.

Once again he allowed Force to flow throw him, Luke gasped involuntary, he didn't remembered how long he was cut of, but it was really exhausting. Mostly Skywalker just wanted to jump on Vader and show how much he cared for what his father had done, however with Force saying to stop…He just curled and cried.

Noticing it Dark Lord instantly pulled his arms around young Jedi.

"I'm sorry, my son, I'm deeply sorry…"

"You said, the rebellion was destroyed" he sobbed.

"I said the Alliance was, rebellion looks much different now" he lifted Luke to more comfortable position in which they could easily see each other." I didn't mean to lie to you, but I had to…"

"You didn't tell, if Leia…"

"She is alive and happy, as Solo and some other of your friends."

Although Luke's father wanted to calm his son, it just made him cry even louder.

"I thought it was the end …" Skywalker said when sobs ended, releasing partly from his father arms.

"Son, I know it a huge shock for you, it'd be better if you rest a bit, then we will talk"

Luke quickly grabbed Vader's hand before he could live.

"No! I slept long enough…"

"Right." He sat down again. "I must admit that in the beginning I was worried about your behavior, I never thought that you'd accept your fate so easily and …Luke, why didn't you fight?"

"The battle was over." He started slowly. " Alliance, Leia, Han…I couldn't help them. But you were there, I realized that I could only save you… Well, I could always pretend there was nothing I was able to do, but it'd have changed nothing." Another sob escaped from his mouth.

"It'd be better now, my son" Vader patted his shoulders. " I promise."

"I'm sorry."

"Luke, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do!" He straightened. "I had said that I believed in you."

This time it was Vader who was confused, he appreciated very much their rather short meeting, and knew them by heart, however Sith didn't remembered any similar words which left young Jedi's mouth.

" I considered and made my decision, but in the end - gave up, I shouldn't have doubted in you, when I had said that I believed in you."

Vader released air with relief and cupped his son face, telling him not to worry.

"You know…You haven't changed at all." Luke stated with new light in his eyes.

They smiled to each other, from now on everything would be better.


End file.
